petitsploderfandomcom-20200215-history
Racket Frog Reviews
JJS's review *"This game annoys me. Clustered graphics everywhere. The character controls don't suit the movement requirements well to perform jumps well often enough. Often the player gets stuck on the platform and glitches a bit. It isn't horrible and I can see you have a good grasp of the PPG but it isn't the kind of game that I enjoy, personally. 4/10" - JJS, Stage 4 Achievement's review *"The game is actually pretty fun in all honesty. The graphics, design and lay out is pretty damn good. The game's also really addicting. Job well done! :) 6/10" - Achievement, Stage 1 NPC's review *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tq4960DYTUI 4/5 - NPC, Stage 1 Youngcaliman's review *"This game reminds me of an analogy involving a tadpole. At first, the tadpole thrives nicely in the water, but before it could sprout into a healthy adult frog, it is crushed by the shoe of a 10 year old child. This game starts off with some promise and potential, but ultimately fails to capture the player as the game progresses, and the diminished quality and disappointing effort results in a poor rating. *The opening level (The first to provide game play) was actually somewhat interesting. It actually showed quite a bit of potential, and although the concept is simple, I actually thought it was somewhat clever. *The second level also showed some promise. However, the game just got lazy after that. It almost feels like the creator of this game spent a lot of time developing a theme and mood early on, and just lost motivation throughout the game. The quality just declined as the game went on, both visually and entertainment wise. *The graphics were decent, but nothing compared to some of the premiere aesthetics on some of these other games I have seen lately, especially when it comes to the PPG creator. *The concept was somewhat confusing, and a little sloppy most of the time. *Overall, it was not a well made game, and whoever created this had the potential to do so much more with it given the standard they set early on. *At first, it kind of feels like a flash computer game you'd find on a website like Maxgames and all those other sites. The first level, though a bit underwhelming, did have a unique feel to it. It set a nice mood, and I expected the rest of the game to not only match this mood, but expand on it as well. To me, it failed to do that. The third level was bland, and the game play introduced nothing new and nothing special. The level with all of the skulls was pretty pointless and just a mess, and nothing happened after that level. It just didn't make sense to me. I just felt like the game maker got a little lazy and just didn't care. Because it did have a lot of potential. 2/10" - Youngcaliman, Stage 1 Swedenplatformge's review *"Oh my, I should have started playing your games a long time ago. To start of, the graphics and art style looks very pleasing to put it simple : I think It`s amazing. So color full (and considering that is the art style you were going for that is a good thing) and this is something I don`t say with Sploder games but : the way the world looks in that game makes me want to be in it. And I don`t even say that often, it looks way more pleasing that Jumpie in my book. AND AGAIN I don`t say this often to Sploder games so that is a real achievement!" *"The gameplay is a bit of a mixed bag. But not in a bad way per-cay. The game for what it does tries to be original at times and does little unique touches I have at least not seen in other physics plats. And that is a GOOD THING. The game however, is sometimes cheap due to poor design. For example : I die most likably just becasue of a cheap trap I could not had seen coming until the last second before I died. So It`s a bit of trial and error though. However, It`s not Bubsy unplayable bad. It`s still fairly playable for what it is." *"I believe that this is at least a fairly decent game. Not too sure if It`s feature worthy, but it does at least add some original things to the mix so that is why I added it in. So I may add it into the list. This game makes me want to play more of your games, and I would do it very often if it would not have been for school. I see a lot of potenial in you! Keep doing what you`re doing I like it! (While at the same time keeping the flaws in mind)." - Swedenplatformge, Beginnings